


You Need Only Ask

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: A group of scheming friends, a party, and question Emma thinks she might finally be able to ask.





	You Need Only Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I’m am so super excited to finally be able to share this with you guys! It’s been in the works for longer than you know, after I was prompted by a friend and I knew CSLB was just the right thing to get me into gear with getting it done. This has been such an amazingly fun experience and I’m so happy to be apart of it! 
> 
> Major thanks to Amanda for her awesome beta-ing skills. I really enjoyed working with you and hearing your thoughts and perspective on things! And thank you for making me not look like a complete moron! ;-p
> 
> One of the cool things about CSLB is that you get assigned artists and I have to say, I’m extremely lucky with who I was paired with. These two are so flipping talented, I’m in awe of what they came up with! Not to belittle us writers, but artists like these ladies take our words and bring them to life and that’s just amazing. It was so fun talking to you guys and seeing the progress of your art! You guys rock! Links to Salem & Lindsey's for this story can be found on my tumblr, their tumblrs, & the CSBB tumblr page! Check out what they did, along with all the others included in this years CSLB, because they are all amazing and deserve all the attention and love in the world!

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive?” Mary Margaret asks as they step out into the hall. “Did you have a lot to drink?”

Emma gives a small snort and stuffs her phone into her back pocket. She’d shown up to the dinner party late because of work and had only one glass of wine. “I’m fine.” She steps forward and presses a light kiss to her sister-in-law’s cheek. “Tell my brother I’ll call him tomorrow.”

Giving one final wave, Emma turns and heads down the steps, Mary Margaret’s call of _goodnight_ echoing against the walls. The cold wind hits her face as soon as she steps outside, and she curls her hands under her sleeves, cursing herself for forgetting her jacket.

The walk to the parking lot next to her brother’s loft is a short distance and a small smile spreads across her lips at the voices she hears. “You guys still here?”

The three of them greet her like they weren’t all together just ten minutes before and she rolls her eyes, despite the smile on her face.

“We were starting to think you forgot about us.” Graham nods with a smile, his Irish accent more prominent due to the alcohol he’s drank. “I was about to send an APB out on you.”

“Aw, Em, would never forget about us,” Tina answers from her spot next to him. “It’s tradition.”

Jasmine’s eyes widen as she reaches up to wipe her chin free of the liquid that’s dribbled out of her mouth. “Tradition? How long have you all been doing this?”

“Years,” Graham answers, the smoke from his vape flowing out of his nose. “Six for me, Tina’s been around for, what, four?” Tina nods, taking the flask from Jasmine and Graham continues, “Ever since Regina and Robin moved here.”

Emma folds her arms across her chest in an attempt to ward off the chill when she feels something being draped over her shoulders, before a deep voice says, “Ten for us.”

Looking to the right, she sees Killian walk past to lean back against Graham’s truck while he stuffs his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. His sleeves are still rolled up from when he was washing the dishes and she finds herself having to drag her eyes away from the dark hair that covers his forearms.

The smell of his leather jacket surrounds her, and she ignores the twist in her stomach as she pushes her arms through the sleeves.

“You’ve been having dinner parties for ten years?” Jasmine asks in disbelief.

“Not quite,” Killian says, chuckling. “At first it was simply Emma coming to visit me and Dave at the police academy…”

She snuggles further into his jacket and bites back a smile, the memories of when it was just the three of them together in David’s room eating pizza and drinking beer flashing through her mind. It was right after she had Henry and during her grunge phase—lots of black with band t-shirts and oversized flannels on top—while David and Killian usually wore the issued sweats and t-shirt the academy gave them. His hair was longer then, she remembers how it used to flop over his glasses when he read and how when she was drunk, she would beg him to allow her to braid it. He would grumble and tell her no, but would always give in.

He cut it short after they graduated and swapped his glasses for contacts, but every once in a while, she likes to show him the picture she has of the two of them—him sitting at a desk in the library, his glasses on the tip of his nose, long hair pulled back and his head turned slightly to look back at her with a large smile on his face while she has herself draped over his shoulders, wearing purple sunglasses and her mouth opened wide in laughter—just to remind him that he wasn’t always one of Storybrooke’s most eligible bachelors.

She moves to stand next to him and pretends not to notice how their shoulders just barely brush as he finishes, “Then we met Graham and Robin once we started at the station and they tagged along.”

“And the others?” Jasmine inquires, leaning forward to hand Killian back his flask.

“I met Ruby at the gym,” Emma offers. “And she brought Regina, who in turn brought Mary Margaret…”

“Who brought me,” Tina finishes with a smile. “My first time was crazy… the hangover I had the next day was one of the worst I’ve ever had.”

Killian offers Emma the flask—it’s the one she bought and had engraved for his twenty eighth birthday—and she gives a slight hum as the rum burns the back of her throat.

“That was back when they weren’t dinner parties but _actual_ parties.” Graham turns to Killian with a laugh. “Do you remember the time Dave fell through the coffee table?”

“Aye, bloody wanker never could hold his rum.”

She listens as the men retell old stories, wincing when they mention some she’d have rather forgotten—like her twenty-fifth birthday when she got so drunk, Killian had to throw her over his shoulder and carry her out after she tried to fight Regina’s cat.

_“You see the way she’s looking at me!”_

_“It’s a cat, sweetheart. She looks at everyone that way.”_

“What changed?”

Graham shrugs at Jasmine’s question and bends to rest his elbows on the hood of his car. “It wasn’t one thing, honestly. It happened over time… I mean, Dave and Mary Margaret got together right away, but it took a while for Robin and Regina to warm up to each other—”

“Weren’t you and Ruby a thing then?” Tina asks while brushing a piece of her blonde hair away from her face.

“I wouldn’t call it a thing. We were…” he trails off, struggling to find the words.

“Shagging?” Killian offers with a smirk, making Emma chuckle.

Graham rolls his eyes. “Putting it lightly. Then she met Dorothy and—”

“Then the three of you were shagging until you met Lily.”

The two women laugh while Emma winces at the mention of Graham’s ex. They never really got along because Lily always thought she was trying to steal Graham away from her.

_She couldn’t have been more wrong._

“Oh, god,” Tina says with a gasp. “I remember that now. You guys couldn’t even control yourselves enough to wait until everyone left. Like, honestly Graham, sometimes I can still hear your moans in my sleep.”

“Having wet dreams about me, are you?” Graham snickers with his eyebrows raised.

Tina narrows her eyes. “ _Nightmares_ , actually. Especially after Robin told me what he walked in on… I believe he used the term _‘pasty white Irish ass’_.”

She’s hit with the memory of Graham, naked as the day he was born and face-first in the snow, and starts to laugh. Killian catches her eye and he’s laughing too--probably the same memory, unless Graham’s been publicly indecent far more often than an officer of the law should.

“It was February,” Graham argues, though his voice holds no hint of humiliation. “It’s not as if there was time to tan.”

They continue to laugh, Tina joining in while Jasmine looks between them, her eyes bright with amusement. “I’m sorry, were these sex parties?”

Killian laughs so hard he has to turn his head and hide it in Emma’s shoulder to try and control himself.  “No,” Emma says, chuckling and reaches up to pat the side of his face. “They were just… parties with close friends. Now we’re all older…”

“Not to mention half of us are married off,” Graham huffs, his fingers drumming on the car.

Tina nods. “Yeah, once David and Mary Margaret got married, it calmed down,” Tina says. “Then Robin and Regina, then Dorothy and Ruby…”

Graham rolls his eyes again. “Turning it into the posh dinner that we attended tonight.”

“Mate…” Killian starts, his tone warning.

“What? I’m not saying it’s not a good time. It’s just… some of us still like to have a proper drink.”

Graham motions for the flask and Emma gets whiff of Killian’s cologne as he steps up to hand it to him. When he moves back, he’s an inch closer, making their arms touch—not that she notices.

Tina looks to Jasmine with a smile. “It’s why we all meet out here once it’s over, we call ourselves the lost boys since we’re the only ones that haven’t ended up with someone in the group.”

“Sorry,” Graham begins after he takes a swig from the flask. “I seem to recall you and Robin having a night together way back when.”

“Yes, _way_ back when.” Tina winces. “I swear, Regina nearly ripped my heart out when she found out.”

Killian snorts. “Regina was with Daniel, then, she hardly has room to talk.”

“I forgot about that,” Emma breathes out, turning to look at him. “Wasn’t that the night Whale and Hyde met?”

“No, no, they met two months later when Regina first brought Mary Margaret.”

She tilts her head, her brow furrowing as she tries to remember and Killian leans in to whisper, “It was the night we climbed the water tower.”

Her eyes go wide, and she feels her cheeks heat up. _That_ she remembers. They were bored and went for a walk and for some reason, she thought it would be a good idea to climb the water tower. They finished off his bottle and sat under the stars talking about _everything_ … the next morning she woke up with her head on Killian’s chest and her legs dangling off the edge.

“You want to talk about not being able to control oneself,” Graham says with a laugh, handing the flask back to Killian. “I still say Hyde would give Whale hand jobs under the poker table.”

“No, mate, I’m fairly certain that was you and that ghastly ex of yours.”

Biting her lip, Emma briefly looks to the ground. The only reason Killian doesn’t like Lily is because of how she treated her, and it makes her insides tingle.

“Mine was just a rub and we left before it went further, it was Hyde and Whale. Remember how Hyde would whisper in his ear… you can’t tell me he wasn’t saying dirty things to him.”

Jasmine smiles and motions to the four of them.  “Have any of you guys ever…” She trails off, leaving her question hanging in the air and Emma feels Killian go tense next to her.

“Emma and I kissed,” Graham says, making her eyes roll.

“It was a little peck under the mistletoe at the station’s Christmas party and it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t cornered me.”

“Ours is a forbidden love, Emma, and you know it.”

From the corner of her eye, she sees Killian’s jaw tick with annoyance and decides to quickly change the subject. “Whatever. It’s getting late and I have a kid to get home to… I’ll see you guys later.”

When she turns, she doesn’t have to look back to know that Killian is following her. “Graham really shouldn’t drive… David said he’s been drinking since he showed up.” It’s just as she opens her car door that Killian holds up the keys and shakes them before placing them back in his pocket. “That’s called stealing, Officer Jones.”

She sits down sideways and gives a small chuckle as he mumbles, “When I was a young lad it was called borrowing. I’ll drop him off at his flat before I head into work.”

“Oh, I forgot you’re working the night shift.” He kneels before her and her brow furrows. “Why aren’t you home sleeping?”

“This is more important.”

She goes to argue, but then he reaches forward to run his finger over the inside of her wrist and her mouth clamps shut. The feel of his skin brushing lightly against hers makes her shiver and she swallows to wet her suddenly dry throat.

For years there has always been an unspoken _thing_ between them, something that neither of them— _her_ —has ever had the guts to speak on. Then two months ago, they were out for Regina’s birthday where she had a little too much to drink and tried to kiss him.

_“Not like this, Emma. Not when I know you’ll regret it in the morning. When we’re sober… yes… a thousand times yes… you need only ask.”_

She woke up the next morning utterly embarrassed and though he never brought it up, things changed between them. He doesn’t hold back from touching her, always making sure they are connected in someway and when they are alone— _fuck_.

With every brush of his finger, with every soft kiss he places on different parts of her skin, he’s driving her completely insane… and she’s loving every second of it.

He pushes himself up until his mouth is inches away from hers and pauses. She knows he’s not going to kiss her, and _he_ knows she knows he’s not going to kiss her, but her breath hitches anyway.

Their eyes search each other’s and he whispers what he always does: “You need only ask.”

A lump forms in her throat and just as she thinks she might finally find the courage, her walls come slamming up and her lips seal shut. The disappointment in his eyes doesn’t go unnoticed and like always, she wants to apologize, but doesn’t.

“Be safe driving, Swan,” he mumbles before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

She spends the entire ride home convincing herself she’s done the right thing.

* * *

Emma’s rushing around her kitchen searching for her keys while her son sits at the table eating his cereal. “Did you check the couch?” Henry asks.

“I wasn’t near the couch—and don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Henry grumbles something in response but she misses it, too busy searching the countertops. She honestly can’t think of where they could be; she thought she hung them up when she came in, but when she went to go for them earlier, they weren’t there.

It’s just as she opens the fridge to double check she didn’t put them in there (because she’s been known to do that when overly tired) when she hears a knock at the front door. “It’s open!” Both she and Henry yell at the same time, and she closes the fridge with a huff. “I swear they’re really gone this time.”

“What’s gone?”

“Killian!”

Her lips tug up into a smile as she watches her son jump up from the table to give her friend a hug.

Growing up, she didn’t have a family; she spent most of her young life moving to different foster homes, and when she had Henry she didn’t want that for him. Which is why she’ll forever be grateful for David and Killian and the role they’ve played in Henry’s life.

They’ve been the best father figures she could ever hope for.

“Morning, lad.”

When Henry pulls away, the side of Killian’s jacket flaps open and she gets a brief glimpse at his badge. There’s a tingle that rushes through her and she turns to distract herself with looking for her keys.

“Mom lost her keys again.”

“Did you check the couch, love?”

Emma rolls her eyes while her son giggles. Turning back, she sees Henry’s sat back down while Killian holds out a coffee to her. “They aren’t there.” His eyebrow quirks up and she motions forward. “If you want to go look, be my guest, but I’m telling you they aren’t there.”

When he walks out, she takes a sip of her coffee and nods to her son. “Hurry up and finish your breakfast. Killian’s taking you to school and I don’t want you to be late.”

“You remembered that I have my art club after school today, right?”

“Yes.” She sighs after closing another drawer when she doesn’t find her keys. “Did you want me to pick you up or do you want me to have Uncle David do it on his way home from work?”

Henry squirms a bit in his seat before asking, “Can Uncle David pick me up? I promised Violet she could see a real police car.”

Stopping her search, she turns to look at her son and folds her arms over her chest. “Who’s Violet?”

Henry’s eyes widen, his cheeks growing pink as Killian walks in holding her keys. “Here they are.”

Her arms drop to her sides and she huffs. “Tell me they were not in the couch.”

Killian smirks. “They were not in the couch.”

She presses her lips together at his lie and snatches them from him before Henry jumps up, declaring he’s finished and runs down the hall to finish getting ready.

“Have you talked to Graham at all?” she asks in a whisper when he hands her Henry’s empty bowl.

“Not yet… I believe he’s working today, though. Is something the matter?”

Brushing a piece of hair away from her face, she looks down the hall to make sure Henry isn’t listening and speaks low, “Well, next month when Henry goes to Disney World with David, Mary Margaret, Robin and Regina, he wants to have our get together at his place, but, like how it used to be.” Killian’s eyebrows shoot up and she nods. “Apparently Jasmine likes Al and she wants to invite him to something that’s less intimidating than a dinner party, so Graham suggested a party because…”

“It’s better with more people around,” he finishes with sigh. “Does he not realize we’re a little old to be drinking all night?”

She balks, swatting her hand at his arm, “Just because you’re past thirty doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t like to have fun, old man.” He snorts a laugh and she chuckles. “I’m kidding, you’re right, though. I don’t want to drink all night.”

“So we don’t go,” he shrugs, leaning his hip on the counter while he reaches out to grasp her wrist. “Perhaps we could stay in and watch a movie?”

His thumb brushes over her pulse and she doesn’t miss the way his lips tug up slightly, almost like he can feel what his touch is doing to her.

_Damn him_.

Clearing her throat, she sighs, “Can’t. He called while Elsa was here and she all but begged me to go, said she needed to blow off steam.” His brow furrows and she tilts her head. “What?”

“I thought she—”

“Okay!” Henry comes rushing back into the room, making Killian drop her wrist while she takes a step back. “I’m ready.”

Shaking her head, she stands up straight while Killian moves to zip up Henry’s coat. “Have a good day at school. I’ll see you at Uncle David’s for dinner.”

Killian gives her a small wave, telling her he’ll call her later before patting Henry on the shoulder and motioning to the door. She watches with a smile as they walk out, ignoring the way her heart warms at the sight of them together.

* * *

“I need to raid your closet,” Elsa huffs as she pushes past Emma and through the door.

Emma’s brow furrows. “O-okay?”

Closing the door behind her, she watches her friend yank a bottle of wine out of her bag and place it on the countertop in her kitchen. When she turns back around, she rips off her jacket and Emma’s eyes widen when she sees a big red stain on the front of Elsa’s white blouse. “What the hell happened?”

“Anna happened,” Elsa huffs before turning to open the draw where her corkscrew is. “I stopped by her place and she was making jello when Kristoff’s dog came running in. But instead of falling, she just tripped and threw the jello forward. That dog wants to kill me, I know it.” With a chuckle, Emma accepts the glass of wine and shakes her head. “She offered me a shirt, but her boobs are smaller than mine so whatever she has will never fit.”

“Well,” Emma starts motioning to her room. “You’re more than welcome to take a look.”

“We have time, right? When is Killian supposed to be here?”

They walk into her room and Emma shrugs. “Should be alright… it’s not like we have to be on time, anyway.”

“So, was Henry excited about going to Disney World?” Elsa asks as she opens Emma’s closet door.

Sitting down at the bottom of her bed, she takes a sip of her wine and nods. “Yeah. He called me when they got off the plane and I barely got two words in. Killian said he woke up three times thinking it was time to leave for the airport.”

Elsa steps out of the closet in nothing but her tights, skirt and bra with her brows furrowed. “He slept at Killian’s?”

“Yeah.” Emma shrugs. “The three of us went out to dinner last night and Henry asked if he could sleep over. Killian dropped him off at David’s before he went to work.”

Her friend smiles, her eyes turning soft, and when Emma asks her what’s going on, Elsa gives a small chuckle, “Nothing. It’s good Henry feels so comfortable with him.”

“Well, he has been there all of his life.”

“I know, I’m just saying…” Elsa trails off and walks back into her closet. She’s silent for a moment before Emma hears her call out, “Has he been seeing anyone?”

“God no,” Emma chuckles. “I mean, I think he has a crush on this girl Violet, but he’s way too young to—” Elsa pops her head out with eyes wide. “What?”

“I’m not talking about Henry.”

“Who are you talking about?” Elsa’s eyebrow raises and Emma balks. “ _Killian_? No, of course not!”

“Why ‘ _of course not_ ’?”

She blinks, her mouth opening and closing as she looks to the side. She doesn’t know why she said that, it was just a natural response because the thought of Killian seeing someone is just… absurd. The last time she even remembers him dating was when she was with Walsh and that was years ago. Her name was Milah and the only reason she remembers her is because she still has the scar on her knuckle from when her fist caught Milah’s tooth.

Elsa steps back into the closet and her voice breaks Emma out of her thoughts. “Maybe he is.”

“ _What_?”

“Oh, come on, I know you’ve heard the women around town talk about him. I’m just surprised no one has snatched him up yet.”

Pressing her lips together, she looks down at the glass of wine in her hands and frowns. The thought of Killian being snatched up by someone makes her stomach knot. It’s not like she thinks he’s some virginal saint—she’s heard plenty of stories—but surely he wouldn’t be hooking up with random women while they’ve been… _touching_?

She nearly groans.

“I guess,” she mumbles before taking a sip of her wine.

Elsa walks out of the closet holding up two shirts in front of her full-length mirror. “Or maybe he’s just waiting for someone to open her eyes.”

Emma’s head snaps up. “What?”

Before she can respond, there’s a voice that comes from the living room, “Swan?”

“In here!” She calls out before turning back to Elsa. “You want to put something on?”

The blonde snorts, her eyes still on the shirts in her hands. “Why? He won’t be looking at me.”

Emma’s brow furrows. “What?”

_I’m really saying that a lot._

Killian appears at her bedroom door and her mouth suddenly goes dry. He’s wearing tight black jeans, a navy button up, along with a leather waistcoat and his leather jacket. The scruff on his jaw is at the perfect five o’clock shadow length, and his dark hair looks so soft, it makes her fingers itch.

“You ladies having fun?”

“Of course,” she says, forcing a fake smile, motioning to where Elsa is standing behind her closet. “Warning, she doesn’t have a shirt on.”

“Oh.” His eyes go wide and he lifts his hand to motion back to the living room. “I’ll just wait—”

“No!” Elsa rushes over to grab him by the wrist and pull him into the room. “I need your opinion… sit.”

The way he averts his eyes as he reaches up to scratch the back of his ear makes Emma almost giggle.

_He’s adorable._

“Lass, you’re not dressed… it’s bad form.”

Elsa tilts her head, a smile on her face. “Aw, you’re so sweet.” Seconds later, she shoves him down, forcing him to sit next to Emma. “Now shut up and help me.”

The look on Killian’s face is a mixture shock and fear and she gives a slight giggle while handing him her glass of wine. Elsa rushes back into her closet and Killian looks to her with his eyebrow raised. “Help?”

“It’s a very big night,” Emma whispers, curling her legs up underneath her. “She doesn’t get out often.”

His face contorts into confusion as he takes a sip of the wine before handing it back to her. “I thought I saw her out with Graham a few nights back?”

“Seriously?”

He gives a slight shrug. “I’m pretty sure of it.” She smacks him in the arm and he winces. “Bloody hell, what’d you do that for?”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or better yet, why is she acting like it didn’t happen?”

“No clue, love. Perhaps it didn’t go well?”

Tapping her fingers on her glass, she presses her lips together, staying silent for a moment while she thinks. There has to be a reason Elsa never told her about hanging out with Graham… she didn’t even know they knew each other…

“Hey.” He brushes his knuckles over the swell of her cheek. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours, Swan?”

“I don’t know,” she mumbles, her gaze moving to the closet where Elsa emerges with another two shirts. “But I’m going to find out.”

* * *

“Holy shit, is he for real?” Emma mumbles as they walk into Graham’s apartment.

There’s music playing from the speakers, just loud enough for people to hear but not so loud that they couldn’t talk. He’s turned the lights off, choosing instead to use small lamps and white Christmas lights that hang around the ceiling while a few candles flicker on shelves.

There’s a group of people playing flip cup in the living room, another group playing cards in the kitchen, and another group looks to be playing—

“Is that ‘suck and blow’?” Elsa asks, her voice dripping with amusement.

Killian tilts his head while Emma chuckles. “I suddenly feel like I’m twenty-four again.”

“Aye.”

“You guys made it!” They turn to see Graham walking up, a large smile on his face and a cup in each hand. “I was starting to think you bailed on us.”

“Crossed my mind,” Emma teases as Killian removes her tan leather jacket.

“Now what kind of party would it be if it wasn’t filled with Emma’s bland distaste?” Graham snickers before handing her and Elsa a cup.

“No, I’m good. I don’t want to drink until after Henry calls.”

Graham shakes his head. “That’s a shame, you always were more fun after a couple drinks.”

“Oh, Graham, remember when we first met and you didn’t talk?” Emma sighs in feigned remorse. “Those were the days.”

She hears Killian snort from behind her while Graham chuckles and turns to Elsa. “Hello. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Graham.” Emma’s eyes narrow as he holds his hand out to Elsa while she introduces herself. “Seeing as this is your first time here, would you care for a tour?”

“I’d love a tour!” Elsa beams.

Graham offers his arm and Emma watches them walk off. “Okay, what is going on?”

She looks back over to Killian to see his eyebrow raised. “I don’t know, love. I don’t know at all.”

* * *

As the party wears on, Emma’s only slightly surprised to find that she’s having a really good time. Honestly, she’s always had a good time at parties, but there was always this… tension? Not tension, really, but David was always there and he’s always _loved_ to enact his overprotective big brother role when it comes to the people around them. Not that she ever went to the parties to hook up, but whenever a person would smile at her or get a little too close, David would get all up in arms.

_“No!” David hollers. “Absolutely not!”_

_Emma’s eyes widen as her brother stomps over to her and Dorothy._

_“You’re not hitting on my sister. Two feet of separation please.”_

_The two women exchange looks before Emma turns back to her brother._

_“We were just talking.”_

_David gives a humorless chuckle._

_“Sure you were.” He raises his fingers to his face and mimics that he’s watching them, making Emma roll her eyes while Dorothy giggles._

“Emma!” Tina gasps, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. “Have you seen Jasmine and Al?”

The petite blonde pulls Emma into the living room where they find Jasmine and Al sitting on the couch. They’re leaning in, faces inches apart as they exchange whispers, and though she’s happy for her friend, her eyes flicker over to the left side of the room and her stomach knots.

Killian’s sitting on the windowsill, one leg bent in front of him while he chats with Tiana. It looks innocent enough, they are just talking… then Tiana laughs and the way he smiles—

Emma shakes her head and backs out of the room.

_“You need only ask.”_

Picking up the first shot glass she sees, she quickly downs the liquid and shakes her head. It’s strange, this feeling of dread she’s having, and she’s not sure where it’s coming from. She’s usually pretty good at keeping control of her emotions when it comes to Killian, especially since their relationship has taken a weird turn as of late, but it seems the past month she’s been finding it harder and harder to resist.

Just last night, for instance, while Henry was in the bathroom; she’d been telling him about something that happened at work when suddenly he reached forward to grasp her wrist. His eyes had locked on hers as he slowly moved in and took a bite of the fry she was holding.

All he did was _chew_ and it was the most erotic thing she’d ever fucking seen. She’d almost jumped over the table to take him there, but luckily, Henry came back before she could.

“Emma?”

Looking up, she finds Elsa sitting atop the kitchen counter with Graham leaning just beside her, both staring at her with their eyebrows raised. “Everything okay?”

With a shake of her head, she walks forward and motions between them. “You two want to tell me what’s going on here?”

Elsa’s smile falters slightly as she shrugs. “What do you mean?”

Graham smirks and she opens her mouth to question them again when he looks behind her. “Officer Jones—” Emma’s body goes stiff, “—is that a smile I see?”

She feels him approach her side, but refuses to look at him.

“Only because I’m looking at your dashing face, Humbert.”

Both Graham and Elsa laugh while Emma moves to grab a bottle of water. The three of them continue to joke and she forces out a small chuckle when it’s deemed appropriate, otherwise she keeps quiet. Especially when Tiana comes into the kitchen.

“Hi, Emma!”

She gives a tight-lipped smile, and she instantly feels terrible. Tiana is really sweet, and beautiful, Killian would actually be a fool not to want to try something with her… even if it makes Emma’s heart drop into her stomach.

She stays for a moment longer, just enough so it’s not suspicious, before she slinks out of the kitchen in hopes for a distraction.

“Hey.” She feels his hand on the small of her back before Killian moves in front of her. “You alright?”

Avoiding his gaze, she nods. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You know,” he starts, his voice dripping with amusement. “You’re quite adorable when you lie. Your nose does this little crinkle—” He reaches up to tap the bridge of her nose, but she takes a step back and he blinks. “Are you cross with me?”

His tone makes her almost melt, he sounds confused and somewhat unsure, and she doesn’t like it. Then she remembers the feeling in the pit of her stomach at seeing him just _talking_ to someone else and her walls slam back up. “No. Why would I be?”

He’s silent for a moment, his eyes searching her face while she continues to look at anything but him. They are standing in the hall, so they are mostly alone, with the exception of those waiting for the bathroom, it would be easy for her to just walk away, to leave him standing there…

“Emma.” He takes a step closer, his voice low as he reaches for her wrist. “What’s—”

She snatches her hand back like she’s been burned, and his gasp of surprise makes her finally look up at him. His eyes are wide with hurt and his mouth hangs open before he quickly masks himself with indifference. “Right then.” He nods, clearing his throat. “I’ll leave you to it.”

He moves to walk away, and she curses under her breath before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the nearest room. Her words come in a jumbled mess because she knows if she doesn’t say something right away, she’ll lose her nerve. “Why are you doing this?”

His eyebrows raise in question. “I was merely asking—”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

There’s a moment of silence before he loops his thumb through his belt and shifts his weight to one side. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest and she seconds from telling him to forget it and running out the door, but instead forces herself to mumble, “I’m not some random girl you met at the bar.”

She watches as he takes a step back, his head lifting in what seems to be offense. “Excuse me?”

“I was drunk that night.”

“I’m aware, it’s why I didn’t allow for it to happen.”

She folds her arms over her chest and briefly looks to the floor. It’s the first time they’ve spoken about it and she feels a wave of embarrassment wash over her.

“Then why have you been…” she trails off with a sigh and shakes her head.

“Do you wish for me to stop?”

Her lips press together and when she finally looks up at him, he has his eyebrow raised.

“If I said yes, would you?”

She doesn’t know why she’s asking, she already knows the answer.

“Without question.”

The air becomes thick between them. Part of her wants him to stop, wants things to just go back to the way they were because then it was less complicated, and she could ignore the feelings that have sort of always been there… but there’s another part that doesn’t want him to stop and wants to see just how _good_ it could be between them.

And that seems to be the part that’s winning.

Leaning back against the door, she softly asks, “What do you want to do?”

“Kiss you.”

She swallows back her surprise. “Want to do that often?”

“All the time, actually,” he answers as he steps forward, his hand going to her wrist and this time she doesn’t pull it away. The way he draws slow circles around the inside of it makes her take a stuttering breath and she blinks. “More than you’ll ever know.”

“Then why do you keep asking?” Her voice is huskier than she intends and he smirks.

He takes another step closer, their lips just a hairsbreadth apart and he whispers, “Because I understand that you need time to get use to the idea that maybe you want to do it, too… and that’s okay. I’ll wait. I’ll always wait for you, Emma.”

His gaze moves to her lips and it’s a fight to keep herself from kissing him. She wants to, more than she ever has, but there is still something holding her back.

“And if I’m…” She clears her throat. “ _When_ I’m use to it?”

His eyes finally connect with hers and he breathes, “You need only ask.”

She’s suddenly thrusted forward as the door she’s leaning against opens and Killian pulls her close to keep her from falling.

“Oh!” Graham gasps, his eyes moving back and forth between them wide with surprise before he smirks. “I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?”

Her cheeks flame and Killian gives a huff of annoyance, his fingers intertwining with hers while Graham looks between them with the most obnoxious grin on his face. “Was there something you wanted, Humbert?”

“Yeah,” he chuckles, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “We, uh, we were going to start a game of True American and since our sweet Emma here is the only one that knows all the rules, we kind of need her help. But if you two are in the middle of something I could…”

He wiggles his eyebrows while biting his bottom lip and Killian’s jaw ticks. There’s no way they could finish their conversation now, not with Graham knowing what’s going on. So, she places a reassuring hand on Killian’s stomach and nods. “It’s fine, we’ll come play.”

She can feel his eyes on the back of her head and though she does feel bad for agreeing to help, she’s grateful for the interruption. Though she understands why he’s waiting until she asks, it makes her want to scream. Why can’t he just do it? Why can’t he make the decision for her, so she doesn’t have to think?

_Because he’s Killian and he’d never make up my mind… he’d rather wait._

Walking into the living room, Emma finds a group of people standing around in a circle and rolls her eyes. “You know how complicated this game is, right? I doubt anyone is going to want to listen.”

Graham picks up his cup and leans in close. “Truthfully, I’m using the game to help Jasmine.” He motions to their friend who is standing off to the side, watching Al and Eric talk. “The two of them have been dancing around each other all night, but neither making a move. You know how some people do…” He looks pointedly at her and she doesn’t have to see Killian’s face to know he’s giving Graham the same hard look she is. “So I thought, why not just give them a little push?”

“What if they don’t _want_ the push?” Killian asks, his voice a low growl.

“Then they don’t have to play,” Graham shrugs. When they don’t respond, he sighs, “Come on guys, don’t look at me like that. You know how it goes here. No one is forced to do anything they aren’t comfortable with and we don’t judge them for it… never have. The people that didn’t want to play either left or are in the kitchen. Now, are you two in or would you rather just explain? Either way, I’m fine with it.”

Once again, she can feel Killian’s eyes on her. He wants them to talk, she’s not blind to that, however, she’s never been good at talking and she needs something to take the edge off. But she also knows if she starts to drink, he won’t even entertain the thought of them doing anything and they’ll be stuck in the same rut they are right now.

“Perhaps we should—”

“We’ll play,” Emma cuts in.

“Yeah?” Graham asks, his eyes bright. “Nice!”

He walks off and Killian steps in next to her. “Swan…”

Placing her hand on his forearm, she whispers, “Trust me, okay?”

His eyes search hers for a moment, she can see the doubt swimming in them before he gives one tight nod and she turns back to the crowd. “Okay, everyone, we’re going to play a game…”

No one responds, and she tries again, but they continue to talk, and she sighs. She told Graham that they weren’t going to listen, they haven’t played this game in years, so why would they—

“Oi!” Killian hollers, making everyone go silent. “Shut your gobs, the lady’s trying to speak.”

A flush of heat rises to her cheeks and she mumbles thanks to him before clearing her throat. “The game is called ‘True American’—”

Graham steps up and cuts her off, “But with a sexy new twist, Clinton Rules!” Emma’s eyes widen, and he smirks. “Everyone pick your interns!”

Voices ring out again, questions on how to play while others argue over who is going to be their intern and Emma’s mouth falls open as Graham rushes off with a snicker. Turning to Killian, she gives a sheepish smile when she sees Jay approaching Jasmine. “Shit,” Emma mumbles before giving Killian a small push. “Go ask Al to be your intern.”

“Why the bloody hell would I—”

His voice gets swallowed by the sounds around her as she rushes forward, her shoes sliding on the wood floor making her crash into Jasmine’s side. “Emma, what—”

“Hey chick, want to be my intern?”

Jasmine’s mouth opens and closes. “Uh, okay…”

“Great!” Emma answers with a smart-ass grin before she turns to Jay. “Something you need?”

Jay looks back and forth between them, his face hard. “Forget it.”

He storms off with a huff and she rolls her eyes when he slams the front door behind him.

_Child_.

“Oh, thank you,” Jasmine sighs in relief. “I was afraid I was going to get stuck with him!”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

Jasmine gives a little smile and looks to her right. “Though, I was hoping to ask Al…”

Emma chuckles. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

* * *

The game starts like all others, with half the players running to their places while the other half questions how to play. Emma tries to answer as best she can, but it’s been so long since they’ve actually played so she’s making half of it up as she goes along.

Though no one seems to mind too much, especially when they all get paired with the people they want. She gave herself a little pat on the back when during the Amber Waves of Grain level, she got Al to not only take off his shirt but to also take a body shot off of Jasmine. She’s pretty sure they’ll be gone within the hour.

“Em, you need to move the floor is lava now!” Tina hollers and she squeaks, searching for a place to go.

Everyone is spread out, standing atop different pieces of furniture making her options extremely limited. There’s the couch where Hyde, Whale and Mary are locked in a rather heated three-way kiss— _are they eating each other’s faces?_ —and then there’s the lazy boy… where Author is. He’s standing there with his arms spread, chest bare due to losing it during the Gettysburg, Bull Run with a wide smile on his face. She watches as he points to her, then back to himself before drawing a heart on his chest.

It makes her almost gag.

“Em!”

Looking to her left, she sees Killian and Graham standing on a footstool and runs to them, accepting Killian’s hand as he pulls her up. It barely fits two people, let alone three, but they manage. Especially when Killian wraps his arm around her waist and holds her close.

He’s shed his leather jacket, leaving him in his waistcoat and shirt, and of course he just _had_ to roll his sleeves up, because she’s sure he’s trying to drive her completely insane at this point.

_Honestly, who did he think he was fooling when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder during the last level?_

“Thank you,” she chuckles, her breath picking up at the feel of his hand tightening on her hip.

“As if I’d let you burn, love.”

Graham snorts. “Burn with desire, maybe.”

At his comment, their eyes lock and the little upturn of his lips makes her blush.

“Hey, Graham!” They all look to see Al with a frown on his face. “Your ass just violated the Hawley-Smoot Tariff Act 1! You have to kiss the person closest to you!”

Emma’s eyes go wide. She wants to argue that she’s not kissing him, but when you refuse a punishment, you have to lay on the table and do an upside down shot of vodka and vodka makes her angry.

_Maybe I can just…_

Killian unwraps his arm from around her waist and Emma watches as he cups Graham’s face and pulls him in. Everyone around them starts to cheer, there’s even a few cat calls, while her mouth falls open. They’ve been friends for ten years, and though she’s never been too fond of it, she _has_ seen him kiss someone before, unfortunately.

But this is different, this is a kiss she knows doesn’t mean anything, a kiss between two friends during a game, a kiss that’s… kind of hot.

Killian pulls back without a word, his arm moving back to her waist while Graham blinks once, twice, three times before he reaches up to swipe at the corner of his mouth and nods. “You’re a pretty good kisser.”

The question falls from her lips faster than her brain can catch up, “Is he?”

Graham chuckles while Killian’s tongue pokes out to lick his bottom lip.

“If you wish to find out, love, you need only ask.”

Taking a deep breath, she throws her hesitation out the window and says, “Maybe I will.”

The look she gets in return is priceless.

* * *

After they finish True American, they move onto another game, and then another, and then another and it’s not until they decide on poker that Killian finally catches on to what Emma is doing, and honestly, she’s grateful, because if she was any more obvious, she’d be wearing a neon sign.

She’s pouring a pitcher of beer for everyone when she’s she suddenly twisted around.

“Killian, what the fuck?”

“Are you attempting to drive me completely mad?” His voice is low and husky.

A soft giggle passes her lips as he breathes through his nose. Okay, maybe purposely sliding off his lap when the last game finished was a little bit of a low blow, but it was fun. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles.

“Are you?”

Shaking her head, she answers, “Not really.”

He gives a huff before he steps back and runs his hand through his hair. Since things have changed between them, since they’ve started… _touching_ , he’s always been the one that’s been cool and calm, to the point she wondered if it was all really affecting him. Now, seeing him half crazed with frustration, she thinks it might have all been an act.

“Emma,” he starts with a low growl. “We should really…”

“Talk, I know,” she finishes for him, and his head snaps up. “But I’ve never been good with talking, you know that.” His jaw ticks. “I know why you won’t do anything while we’re drinking… you don’t want me to do anything with my inhibitions down that you think I might regret later.” He opens his mouth and she lifts her hand to cover it, looking him square in the eyes. “This is me telling you with the sobriety level of someone who just swished some mouthwash that everything I do from this point on, I’m doing because I _want_ to… with no regrets.”

His eyebrows raise, the shock clear on his face as she moves her hand to cup his jaw. “Now, I’m going to call Henry to say goodnight… and when I come back, I’m going to have a drink, play more of Graham’s stupid games like we’re not all grown adults and I hope you’ll join us.”

It’s not until she’s walking past him to find somewhere quiet that she hears his mumbled, “As you wish.”

Henry keeps her on the phone for twenty minutes going on and on about his day, they went to a water park after they got settled in and tomorrow they are going on safari ride. The excitement in his voice is something she’ll never get over and she regrets more than ever that she was unable to go with him. The last time they went, he was eight and obsessed with everything fairytale, now he’s ten and while he still loves fairytale stories, he’s more excited about the comics and superheroes. Thankfully, Mary Margaret and David have promised to take lots of pictures and videos.

“I’m glad you’re having fun, kid, but it’s getting late. I know Aunt Mary Margaret is going to want you to get up early, so you should really get some sleep.”

“Okay, Mom.”

She rolls her eyes despite the smile on her face. “And that doesn’t mean staying up with Uncle David and Uncle Robin to watch movies.”

Henry giggles. “Aunt Regina promised if I go to sleep once we’re off the phone that she’ll go on the Avatar ride with me tomorrow!”

Emma almost snorts because she knows that Regina isn’t a fan of rides—she’s not a fan of much really—but she has a soft spot for Henry and she’d do anything for him. “Make sure you call me at the end of the day and tell me all about it.”

He promises he will and they hang up. Pressing the phone to her lips, she smiles to herself and takes a deep breath. When Neal left after he found out she was pregnant, Emma made a vow that Henry would always feel loved and wanted no matter what. Happiness washes over her because she knows that, so far, she’s been able to keep that vow.

Wiping the lone tear that falls from her cheek, she pushes herself up and walks back to the dining room. Most of the people have left, either on their own—Jasmine and Al were all too happy to go for _ice cream_ —or they were kicked out.

Killian had to practically push Whale, Hyde, and Mary out to the cab Graham called for them when they started to dry hump in the middle of the living room.

The only ones that are left are her, Killian, Jefferson, Tina, Elsa and Graham who, if she didn’t know any better, were going to be hooking up before the night was over.

“Okay,” Tina slurs as she shakes her head. “I have no idea what my cards mean.”

There’s a chuckle as she takes a seat next to Elsa. “Tina, sweetheart,” Jefferson starts with a smile. “I think it’s time to call it a night.”

The blonde’s brow furrows and she shakes her head. “N-no, I’m…” She leans forward and drops her cards with a giggle. “I’m fine.”

Jefferson looks over to Graham—who’s too busy whispering something in Elsa’s ear—before turning to Killian. With a sigh, Killian nods and they both stand. Emma watches as he gathers Tina’s coat while Jefferson attempts to coax her up. “Come on, sweetheart,” he says in a soothing voice. “I’ll give you a ride.”

Emma gives a soft smile. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive, Jeff?”

He nods while he and Killian help Tina into her coat. “I didn’t drink and I’m going to Belle’s anyway, so it’s not a problem.”

Tina sighs, “Will you take me to Wendy’s?”

“I knew it!” Graham calls out, pointing to her with a smile. “I knew you two were seeing each other!”

Tina giggles before she stumbles forward, lifting her hand to his for a high five. She whispers something in his ear, making him bark out a laugh while she presses a kiss to his cheek. It takes another five minutes of her saying goodbye before Tina’s ushered out with Jefferson right behind her and Emma notices the chilled glass of beer waiting for her.

When she lifts an eyebrow to Killian, he simply raises his glass in cheers and she bites her lip.

“What do we want the buy in to be?” Graham asks while shuffling the cards.

Emma shrugs while taking a sip of her beer. The cold liquid feels somewhat soothing as it flows down the back of her throat and she gives a little hum. Looking up, she finds Killian staring at her with his mouth parted. His gaze is locked on her lips and when her tongue pokes out to lick away the remaining drops, his eyes darken with hunger.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

Elsa’s question breaks them out of their trance. “Do we have to play for money?”

Graham shrugs while dealing out the cards. “What do you want to play for, doll?”

“Clothes.”

Killian chokes on his beer while Emma’s eyes widen, and Graham stops dealing. It’s not the first-time strip poker has been played at one of Graham’s parties—the memory of Leroy drunkenly yanking his underwear down after he lost to David is one she’ll never forget—however, her and Killian have never participated. He’s too good and she can tell when people are bluffing, so it’s not really fair…

“I mean,” Elsa continues with a slight blush. “We’re all friends, right?”

Graham blinks, his gaze locked on Elsa before he sits back and asks, “Will you marry me?”

With a twinkle in her eye, Elsa reaches for her cards and says, “Probably.”

Looking back to Killian, Emma catches the question in his eyes and taps her fingers on the table. If she were normal and able to have an adult conversation about her feelings, she suspects this is where he’d ask if she feels the same as him, if he has a chance or if it’s all just wishful thinking. Her eyes flicker over to Elsa and Graham who are lost in their own little world before she looks back to him with a smile. “I’m in if you are.”

His eyes search hers as the corner of his lips slowly begin to rise. Killian sits back in his chair, his finger slowly drawing a circle into the wood while shrugging.

“As you wish.”

The game lasts an hour before it’s only her and Killian left. They agreed at the start to play down to their underwear—

_“I try to avoid seeing you naked whenever I can, Graham,” Emma says with a grimace._

_He winks. “Keep telling yourself that, cutie.”_

—and Graham just couldn’t help going all in. He was out first and handed his jeans to Killian with a grumble. Elsa hung in for a long while, she won Killian’s pants—watching him pull them down to reveal his black boxer briefs was sweet, delicious torture—and Emma’s peach sweater. It wasn’t until Killian won Elsa’s shirt that she was “bankrupt” and was finally out.

He also won Emma’s pants and she thanked whoever was listening that she put on her nice underwear. Also, seeing Killian’s eyes widen when he caught sight of her red, silk, boy shorts was _everything_.

Now, she sits at Graham’s table with her friends to her left while Killian sits across from her. They both only have one item of clothing left—her tank top and his button down—and whoever wins the round wins the whole game.  

The air is thick with tension—even Graham and Elsa have stopped their flirty banter to watch how it all ends—and it’s taking everything in her not to melt into a puddle right there. Every time his eyes rake over her body a trail of fire emerges in their wake, and every time he slides his fingers down his glass she feels them on her skin.

They should just rename what they’re playing to _foreplay poker_.

Emma’s eyes move up to peer at Killian from over her cards. He’s staring at her, his eyes dark with hunger as he drags his finger across his bottom lip. With her heart pounding, she squeezes her thighs together and swallows, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Ladies first, love.”

“Oh, no.” She chuckles while shaking her head. “You first, I insist.”

His eyes move over her face and her nipples harden. “As you wish.” He leans forward and slowly places his cards on the table, a smirk spreading across his face. “Diamonds only for my princess.”

Elsa winces while Graham gives a little cheer and claps Killian’s shoulder in celebration. The ace high straight stares up at her and she bites her bottom lip to hide her smile. “That’s… a good hand,” she mumbles. “Well done, Officer Jones.” He presses his lips together and she leans forward, not missing the way his eyes flicker down to her cleavage before moving back to her face. “But I’m afraid it’s not good enough.” He blinks, his brow furrowing as she turns her cards to face him and says in a faux British accent, “In your honor… a royal flush.”

Both Graham and Elsa gasp, theirs eyes wide, while Killian falls back against his chair. For a moment, all he does is stare at her cards, a blank look on his face. She watches his mouth fall open and his tongue poke at his bottom lip before his face morphs into a look of pride and his lips spread into a smile.

Without a word, Killian stands, his longs fingers working at the buttons on his shirt and she presses her palm onto the table to keep herself from reaching out to him. Their gazes lock, and she doesn’t realize he’s moving until he’s standing right before her. She pushes herself up to stand and the warmth from his body makes her almost weak in the knees. He shrugs his shirt off, leaving him clad only in his black boxer briefs, and holds it up in front of her before letting it drop into her hands.

“To the victor goes the spoils.”

* * *

There aren’t many things Emma will do without thinking. It’s good to plan things out, think of all the possible outcomes before she makes a decision. But when Elsa suggested they play Truth or Dare (which turned into just Dare) she said yes without thinking and it could be a big mistake—or the best thing she’s ever done, she’ll decide later.

If she thought the foreplay during poker with Killian was bad, it’s _nothing_ compared to the teasing they are doing with their dares, and it seems their friends are all too willing to help them along. She can’t really complain, though, she’s enjoying the hell out of all of it.

She’s never been one for public displays of affection and having someone watch while she did anything sexual with a partner has never crossed her mind. So, when Graham dared Killian to lick chocolate syrup from Emma’s bikini line, she almost said no, but then his eyes darkened and she lost all train of thought.

He poured the syrup on her slowly and smirked when she let out a small gasp of surprise at the cool temperature. He teased her, blowing on her skin before he poked his tongue out to lick the chocolate. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning, especially when he decided to brush his nose against her covered clit and she sucked in a gasp.

_Bastard._

When he finished, he brought his face to hers and she could smell the sweetness of the chocolate on his breath. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity and she was just about to lift her head to kiss him when Elsa giggled.

It was then she realized Graham and Elsa hadn’t even been paying attention to what was happening between her and Killian, they were lost in their own little world that apparently included sharing a drink. So, Emma decided on a little play back and dared Elsa to do a body shot off Graham’s stomach. She meant to gloat… then Killian looked at her, his eyes still glazed with lust and it was like everything else just melted away.

She’s on her knees in front of the coffee table while he’s sitting on the couch, still wearing only his briefs—none of them bothered to redress after the poker game—with his arms on his knees as he leans forward. “Might I get my shirt back?”

She smiles, her eyes moving to his navy button down that she’d put on over her tank top before shrugging. “Technically it’s _my_ shirt… I did win it fair and square.”

He bites his bottom lip and tilts his head. “That you did, love.” His eyes move over her and she feels her skin prickle with excitement. “I must say, it looks far better on you than it does on me.”

She presses her lips together and places her arms on the table to lean in close to him. There’s something about them walking on the edge of that invisible line that’s been between them that’s making her feel confident and she loves it. Not that she isn’t confident normally, but this is _Killian_ , and she’s been nothing but a bumbling mess since they started their… _touching_.

“I think it would look better on the floor.”

His eyes flutter and she doesn’t miss the way his hands clench before he whispers, “You need only ask.”

They are broken out of their trance when Graham gives a loud groan and they look over to see him and Elsa pulling back from what seemed to be a very heated kiss. “Rum tastes better on your skin, baby,” Elsa whispers to him and Emma smirks.

_It’s only a matter of time before they disappear._

Graham gives her another quick kiss before he turns to them. “Who’s turn?”

Emma’s heart starts to race and her core throbs because she knows it’s her turn, and whatever Graham has cooked up for her, it’s going to include Killian. “M-mine.”

Elsa smiles, whispers in Graham’s ear, and scurries out of the room. Tilting her head, Emma asks, “Where is she going?”

But Graham doesn’t answer her, he instead motions to Killian with a wicked sparkle in his eye. “Pitching a tent over there, Jones? I always took you for a sailor.”

Emma’s gaze snaps over to Killian and she has to hold back a gasp. He’s lounging back on the couch, shuffling a deck of cards with a very noticeable bulge, making her mouth water.

_How did I miss that?_

With a smirk, he continues to shuffle the cards before his eyes move up to hers and says, “With Emma in nothing but her knickers, can you blame me?”

Another chuckle passes her lips and she forces herself not to blush as she feigns innocence, “Sorry to make it _hard_ for you.”

Graham all but chokes on his drink while Killian shrugs. “Well, love, if you’re in a daring mood, you could always lend me a hand.”

The memory of his nose brushing over her center makes her skin hot. “And what do I get in return?”

He licks his bottom lip and the look he gives her can only be described as downright _illegal_. “Depends on how good your wrist action is.”

She gives a small shrug. “My wrist action is okay.” He raises his eyebrow and she leans in to whisper, “But my oral reports are the best.”

His mouth falls open and there’s a hushed curse from Graham but neither of them pay attention. From the corner of her eye, she sees his cock twitch and she can feel a whimper bubble in the back of her throat.

Elsa comes back into the room, her scarf in her hands and a wide smile on her face.

“Ah, that’s perfect,” Graham purrs, standing to take the scarf.

Emma sits back and looks between them. “Perfect for what?”

Her friend grins and takes a step toward her.  “I dare you… to tie Killian to a chair and give him a lap dance.”

“Bloody hell,” Killian whispers as he briefly closes his eyes.

There’s silence that falls around the living room and she suddenly wishes she had more to drink because two beers are nowhere near enough. She could refuse, of course, say she doesn’t want to. None of them would judge her---Graham refused Killian’s dare of going out onto the balcony naked—and she’d receive another dare.

_What fun would that be?_

“Okay.”

Killian’s head snaps up and for a second, she thinks he’s going to be the one to refuse, until he wipes his palms on his thighs and stands. Elsa gives a giggle before rushing over to the stereo and Graham hands her the scarf.

“Where do you wish me, love?”

There’s more innuendo in that one sentence than anything they’ve done the entire night.

Pushing herself up, she motions to the folded chair they used during True American and takes a deep breath when he sits down. The song _Closer_ by the Nine Inch Nails fills the room and she resists rolling her eyes. Her friends couldn’t be more obvious if they tried. “You sure about this?” Emma asks Killian as she binds his wrists with the white scarf.

Moving to stand in front of him, she sees his eyebrow quirk up. “I do love a challenge.”

As the chorus begins, she bites her bottom lip, and her fingers move to shrug off his button up. Swaying her hips, she drops the shirt to the floor and takes a step toward him. He looks like the poster child for cool and calmness—also like he should be on the cover of a dirty magazine—but the tick in his jaw as her knees brush against his tells her otherwise.

She starts slow, running her hands up his body beginning with his thighs. When she reaches his shoulders, she grasps them and he gives a small gasp as she drags her breasts up his torso. He growls her name before she quickly turns and drops her bottom into his lap. He’s hard underneath her and she gives a moan at the rush of heat she feels from knowing that she’s the reason for it.

Resting her head back on his shoulder, she swivels her hips while her right hand reaches behind her to tangle her fingers in his hair.

“Bloody hell,” he chokes, his breath hot on her ear. “I want to touch you.”

Twisting back toward him, she straddles his waist and runs her hands down his chest, purposely skimming his nipples. “Not until it’s finished.”

There’s another growl and she dips lower, grinding her wet center over him. “I’m afraid I’ll be finished before you if you don’t untie me.”

She sees his eyes close and when his head drops back, she takes the opportunity to drag her lips along the expansion of his neck. A tiny whimper escapes his throat and she places her hands on his jaw under his ears. Lapping at his pulse, she grinds against him harder and faster while her fingers press into him.

His skin tastes deliciously salty and with each groan he gives, she finds herself closer and closer to coming. It’s all too much—the feel of his body withering, the way he stutters out her name—and she knows it’s only going to take just a few more seconds of grinding before—

The sound of the door slamming behind them finally jolts her back to reality and she stills, pulling her head back with wide eyes. She’d nearly lost all control— _fuck_ —that wasn’t supposed to happen. Killian continues to stare at her, his chest heaving, while his cock presses against her core.

“I’m sor—”

She’s cut off when his arms yank apart— _how did he undo the scarf?_ —and she lets out a squeal as he picks her up with minimal effort. Her legs instantly wrap around his waist while her arms encircle his shoulders. Their lips are a hairsbreadth apart, but just as she closes her eyes, he gives a low growl and places her on the floor.

Her eyes widen and she watches him run his hand through his hair as he shifts his weight from foot to foot. She has no idea why he’s stopped, he’s clearly as affected as she is, if his heart pounding while she was giving him the lap dance wasn’t proof enough, his cock pointing at her through his briefs certainly is.

Maybe she read him wrong, what guy wouldn’t get hard from a girl rubbing on him? Then why did he almost kiss her? His breath was hot on her lips and he just—

She blinks, her mouth falling open. He’s not going to kiss her until she asks.

“Are you serious?” His head snaps up toward her, his eyes almost black while he clenches his jaw. His hands are twitching at his sides, like it’s a physical battle to hold himself back, but he stands his ground and she stutters, “Please tell me you’re not serious.”

His brow furrows, face contorting into what looks to be pain as he continues to squirm. They keep their gazes locked on each other and he gives another growl when she pokes her tongue out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she motions to herself and practically orders him, “Kiss me!”

The words are barely out before he’s hauling himself forward, with a whispered, “ _Finally_.”

His fingers are pressing against her cheeks in an almost bruising force as he tilts her head back so he can stand up straight. She parts her mouth, feeling rather than hearing him give a low gasp before he takes her bottom lip in between his.

It’s slow but forceful and it’s not until she pokes her tongue out that he finally moves. His hum makes her shiver and she doesn’t even try to hide her moan when he pulls her back up into his arms. She half expects him to drop her once they reach the couch; instead, he softly lays her down, his lips never leaving hers as he settles himself in between her legs.

His cock is hard and doing magical things to her insides as he grinds against her. She sucks in a breath when he pulls away only to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses across her jaw and down to her throat.

“Bloody hell,” he groans into her neck as she grips his hair. “Do you have any idea how bad I want you?”

There’s a dry chuckle and she lifts her hips, making him hiss. “I have a pretty good idea.”

His left hand cups the back of her neck; he guides her head back to give him better access while his right hand trails down her body ghosting over her hip and down her thigh before his fingers wrap around her knee to hook it around his waist. The new angle makes her eyes close and her back arch, allowing him to place soft kisses on the swell of her breasts.

“There was a plan,” he mumbles against her skin.

There are little shocks running through her and she reaches up to fist her hair to keep from crying out in frustration. The whole night has been one big game of foreplay and all she wants is to feel him inside of her before she goes insane. “P-plan?”

“Aye,” he traces the edge of her tank top with his tongue and palms her ass. “I’ve always told myself I would take my time with you—show each and every inch of your skin the devotion it deserves…”

She swallows, her breaths coming out in stuttering pants as her fingers dig into the back of the couch. “And n-now?”

His fingers tighten around the back of her neck and he lifts his head to look up at her. It feels like eternity passes before he moves back up her body and brings his lips to hers. “I still plan on it. But right now,” he mumbles, his eyes locking with hers, “I’m going to fuck you into next bloody week.”

The groan she gives is cut off when he fuses his lips with hers. They both reach for the drawer under the coffee table at the same time, knowing Graham always keeps condoms in there and in the blink of an eye, she’s shoving her underwear down while he’s ripping the square package open with his teeth. She doesn’t even get a chance to appraise him properly before he’s plunging inside of her.

They both let out a mix between a cry and a moan, his face burying into her neck while she arches up into him. There’s a moment where they both just lie there, enjoying the feel of each other, until he pulls back, his right hand moving back to her knee, holding it in place while he sinks down into her. “Tight… _warm_ … burning me alive, you are.”

She can feel his face contort as he sucks on her collarbone before she’s yanking him back up to her lips. The sound of their skin slapping together along with their moans fills the room and if Graham and Elsa aren’t preoccupied with their own activities, they’ll have no doubt as to what’s happening with her and Killian.

Normally she would be embarrassed, she’s not one for overly expressing herself, but now she can’t seem to keep quiet. “Oh… _fuck_!” She moans, her nails raking down his back to grip his ass when he swivels his hips, making his cock slide against her walls and his pelvis grind against her clit. “More… fuck… _shit_ … more!”

Once, twice, three times he grinds down against her and it’s as if the dam bursts. The tight, elastic band inside of her finally snaps and her body vibrates underneath him. The wave of pleasure she feels is almost too much and even her face goes numb. His name falls from her lips in a sobbing moan and she’s just barely able to make out the words he’s saying. “Such a good girl… so beautiful… could watch you fall for me forever…”

There’s black spots behind her eyelids as she starts to come down from the most intense orgasm she’s ever had while her body continues to lightly jerk with aftershocks. She’s able to lift her suddenly heavy eyelids only after he lifts himself up and her brow furrows. “W-what…” The smirk he gives is lethal before he pulls out of her and shoves his head in between her legs. “Ah!”

He flattens his tongue against her still sensitive clit and groans while hooking his arms around her thighs. She sits up, her fingers going to his hair, and throws her head back with a cry. He doesn’t stay down for too long and she’s grateful, but when he lifts himself up, he looks almost like he’s drunk. “Bloody ambrosia. I can hardly wait to feast on you properly.”

Unable to form words, she pushes herself up into his lap and kisses him softly, almost purring at the taste of herself on his lips. His hands brush up her sides, slipping her tank top off and she sinks down onto him. Pushing him back, she reaches behind to unhook her bra as she starts to ride him. He bites his bottom lip, his hands drifting to her hips, rocking in rhythm with her while she tosses her bra to the side. His eyes widen for half a second before he lifts his hand to trace her bottom lip with his thumb. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

She wants to joke that he only thinks that because he’s seeing her breasts for the first time, but the raw emotion in his voice makes her heart flutter. Placing her hands on his torso, her fingers dance in his soft chest hair and she watches as he licks his bottom lip, his eyes locked on where they are joined.

The little whimpers and soft moans that escape the back of his throat encourage her and she starts to move harder against him. With her heart pounding, she sits up fully, and leans back, propping her arm behind her. A shiver runs throughout her body as she feels his hands slide up stomach until they’re cupping her breasts, his thumbs ghosting over her nipples. He sits up and his left hand spreads out across her back while his right hand brings her left breast to his mouth.

The fire in the pit of her stomach begins to rise again and her arm starts to buckle, her own weight becoming almost too much for her to handle. Without warning, Killian flips them so he’s on top again and he hammers into her, his hands on her waist and his mouth still glued on her nipple.

Lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, her body starts to shake and she locks her ankles behind his back. “Fall again for me, love,” he groans, his lips dragging up her chest until they meet hers. “Fall again and take me with you.”

Squeezing her eyes shut, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him close so there’s no space between them. It’s an awkward angle and it takes him a moment to find a comfortable rhythm, but once he does, he doesn’t stop and it’s raw, animalistic, and so _fucking_ hot.

“Gods… fuck… _Emma_!”

He goes stiff and the feel of him releasing inside of her is enough to send her over the edge right along with him.

* * *

Emma wakes the next morning to the low temper of a husky voice. She’s warm, and though her body somewhat aches, she’s more relaxed than she has been in a long while. Moving her head slightly, something soft brushes against her nose before she feels fingers draw lazy circles on the small of her back.

“Did she?” Killian chuckles lightly. “I’m sure she loved that… What are you doing today? That sounds fun.”

Her brow furrows as she snuggles closer to his chest. She doesn’t know what time it is, but she knows it’s too early for him to be talking to _anyone_.  “Make sure you take pictures, you know we’ll all want to see… Aye, lad, of course.”

Her eyes snap open. He’s talking to Henry. Lifting her head, she looks over her shoulder at the cable box to see it’s just after eight. “I can’t wait to hear all about it… Alright, here’s your mother… I love you, too, have fun.”

Killian hands her his phone and she clears her throat. “Hey, kid.”

Though it’s early, her son’s excitement is infectious, and she finds herself not as grumpy as she normally would be when woken up before nine. While Henry tells her about the breakfast he had with the Disney characters, she wraps the blanket around her naked chest as Killian pushes himself up. Her cheeks flare when she catches sight of his bare ass before he pulls his boxer briefs up and she averts her eyes.

“And Snow White sat next to Aunt Regina and made her talk to her stuffed bird!” Henry giggles.

“Oh, I’m sure she just _loved_ that.”

Chuckling, Killian leans down to press a soft kiss to her forehead, then turns to walk down the hall to the bathroom. Her eyes move to his back and she bites her lip when she sees light scratches marring his skin. She knows that she should probably feel bad about them, but a sense of pride washes over her, and she shakes her head, turning her attention back to the conversation with her son.

While Henry tells her about his plans for the day, Emma snatches her underwear and pulls them up her legs. Shouldering her phone, she searches for her tank top and finds Killian’s button up instead. It’s just as she’s finishing the last few buttons that he walks back out and she laughs at Henry telling her that David is scared to go on the safari ride. “That’s because your Uncle David is afraid of snakes, but they won’t have snakes anywhere near the car you’re in.”

“I told him that,” Henry sighs. “He doesn’t believe me.”

Killian walks in with two bottles of water and places them on the coffee table before he lays back down on the couch behind her.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re there to take care of him then.”

Henry boasts about how he’s not scared of anything and she rolls her eyes because just last month he called Killian and begged him to come by their apartment after his shift at the station when he got scared after watching Cujo.

_“Killian has a gun! He can shoot Archie’s dog if he goes crazy like Cujo!”_

“Okay, mom. I have to go,” Henry announces as Killian brushes his thumb on the outside of her thigh. “I’ll call you later when we take a break. Tell Killian I said bye.”

She barely gets out her goodbyes before he hangs up and she shakes her head. It’s not like she doesn’t know that her son loves her, they have a special bond that no one could break, but sometimes, when he’s with his Aunt’s and Uncle’s, she swears it’s like she doesn’t even exist.

And to be honest, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“He still excited as ever?”

Handing the phone back to Killian, she gives a small nod, “He’s going to be David’s protector during the safari ride.” He snorts in response and tosses his phone onto the coffee table. “Did he call you or did you call him?”

He moves his left hand behind his head and she pretends not to notice the way the muscles in his tricep twitch. “He called me when he couldn’t get you on your phone.” A rush of guilt hits her because she doesn’t even know where her phone is. “It’s alright, Swan. He wasn’t upset, he knew we were together.”

She wants to ask how he knew that, but it’s pointless. Everyone knows that if her and Killian aren’t with them, nine times out of ten they are together.  

“Hey,” Killian mumbles and she looks to see him motion with his head, “Come here.”

A puff of air passes her lips and she forces her body to relax as she lays next to him. He moves so they are facing each other and offers his left arm as a pillow. “You sure my head isn’t too heavy?”

His eyes roll and he brings the blanket up to cover them before he wraps his right arm around her to pull her until she’s flush with his body. For a long while, they just lie there, neither of them saying anything as she plays with the charms on his necklace and he drags the fingers on his left hand across her shoulder blades. “What are you thinking, love?”

She smiles. “I thought I was an open book, easy for you to read?” He hums and presses his lips against her forehead, making her give a content sigh. “Honestly?”

He reaches up to wrap his right hand around her wrist and mumbles, “Always.”

Her tongue pokes out to wet her lips and she keeps her eyes locked on his charms. There’s an anchor that his brother gave him before he moved to America, and a skull Henry gave him two Christmases ago because he was the Captain Hook to their Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle that Halloween.

“I’m waiting for the urge to run,” she whispers, her eyes flickering up to see him watching her intently. “It should be here already and it’s just… not.”

He waits a moment before he asks, “Does that scare you?”

“A little, yeah,” she admits, her voice low. When he doesn’t say anything, she tangles her legs with his and wraps her arm around his waist. “What if we—what if _I_ mess this up?”

“That’s not possible.”

Her eyes close briefly and she shakes her head. “You say that now… but how can you be sure?”

When he doesn’t answer right away, she starts to feel doubt creep up inside of her. There’s a reason why she doesn’t do things like this, because she always ends up disappointed in the end. Her heart starts to race, and she watches as he brings her left wrist up and presses a soft kiss to her pulse point. “Your skin is so soft here,” he mumbles. “I’ve never felt anything like it.”

She sucks in a breath. “Killian…”

“Do you remember when we first met?”

Blinking, her mouth falls open, not expecting him to ask that. “Of course. It was a month after I had Henry and I brought him to the academy to visit David. He cried the entire time.”

The right side of his lips tug up and he nods. “Aye, the lad always did have a quite a set of lungs on him.” They share a small laugh and he begins to draw small circles on the inside of her wrist. “But do you remember our first moments together?” Her brow furrows and a few seconds pass before he continues. “Dave and I were in our room when you came bursting through our door with a little babe in a car seat. Your hair flowing down in waves and you were wearing your red leather jacket… your armor.” She smiles because she told him that years ago when she was drunk and had no idea that he remembered it. “Your brother was upset that you didn’t phone for a ride instead of taking a cab and you told him you were fine, besides having to listen to the driver complain about your perfume.”

Her eyes widen, and he smiles as he brings her wrist back up in between them. “You walked over to me and without so much as a hello, thrusted your wrist into my face and asked me if it smelt alright.”

Blinking back tears, she gives a watery chuckle, “It was the first thing I bought for myself after Henry was born and it smelt like—”

“Roses,” he finishes. “It smelled of roses… I believe it was called Pink Rose.” He lifts her wrist to his nose and breathes in deep, almost like he can still smell it. “Since that day, every time I smell a rose, I think of you.” He drops her wrist and puts his hand on her face, his eyes locking with hers. “And that’s how I know we won’t mess this up, because for ten bloody years I’ve been standing next to you… waiting for you to notice me.”

She wants to tell him that she’s always noticed him, but the words get caught in her throat.

“I’ve got your attention now,” he murmurs, his eyes searching hers for contradiction. When he doesn’t find any, he continues, “and I have no intention of letting it slip away.”

She’s never been good with expressing her feelings…she’s better with actions, always has been. Lifting her hand to his face, she traces the scar on his cheek before whispering, “Kiss me.”

Just before he catches her mouth in a searing kiss, he mumbles, “As you wish.”

* * *

* * *

From the hall, Graham watches his two friends move in for a kiss and smiles before slipping into his bedroom. Crawling back into his bed, he presses his lips softly to the temple of the beautiful woman beside him and reaches for his phone.

When Mary Margaret cornered him last month at their dinner about coming up with a way to get Emma and Killian together, he was a little blindsided to say the least.

_“When we take Henry to Disney World next month, you need to have one of your parties,” she explains while David pulls a plate out from the cabinet, “and you need to make sure they go.”_

_“How would you like me to do that… drag them there? You know they aren’t much for the parties anymore.”_

_Mary Margaret shrugs. “Have your girlfriend help.” Graham moves to argue and she rolls her eyes, cutting him off, “I know you and Elsa have been together since you helped at the rec center two weeks ago.”_

_David’s head snaps over to him. “You and Elsa are together?”_

_Graham blinks, his eyes going wide and Mary Margaret gives a sigh. “Emma and Killian have been skating around their feelings for years and it’s high time we give them a little push.” She lifts the wooden spoon and points it at him. “Have the party, then report back to us.”_

Elsa’s sleepy voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “Did it work? Are they still here?”

He brushes his fingers across the swell of her cheek while murmuring, “You know, if they ever find out this was all a setup, they’ll kill us.”

“Hm,” she lifts her hand to cup his jaw and smiles. “I guess we should enjoy what little time we have left, then.”

Placing his phone back on the bedside table, he murmurs, “I guess we should.”

He’ll worry about reporting to his friends later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing me chat with my muse and give updates on future fics, follow me on twitter @k_writes_cs


End file.
